


Lullaby

by Parasitic_Paradise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Not Used to these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasitic_Paradise/pseuds/Parasitic_Paradise
Summary: Can Also Be Found On DeviantartI Do Not Own These Characters Or The Song





	Lullaby

["Lullaby"](https://youtu.be/wQz0X0chXqQ)

  
    Your smile brought a warm feeling worming into his chest, he loved the way your eyes squinted when you smiled like that. Always so full of life that stupid little spark of hope never dying from your ever (colour) eyes. So full of life like death never existed in this world like everything was at peace and the war at their door had suddenly stopped. He loved the sound of your laugh, it was like bird chirping midday and the grass waving in the breeze that blew through. Your hair the perfect colour of (color) always some how shining in the light. Warm sun rays bathed you in love like you were its perfect child. Always so fearless when the hammer came down, your eyes never giving you away to the fear that you had felt. The soft sigh of contempt as his fingers ran through your hair, the warmth coming off your skin proving you were there; that you were real.   
    Your soft touches in the moonlight as the pads of your fingers skimmed across his chilled skin, as if the cold had no effect on you. If it had you never showed it, every ghosting touch sent sparks under his skin. Every little thing you did drove him crazy, even the way you made him fall for you more and more even though you were already his. Your warm breath on his bare chest as you slept, the scent of your skin intoxicated him. Your body laying next to his seemed to be so surreal at the time, almost like the you were a goddess yourself. His fingers traced pointless images and words on your bare arms. His fingers often found themselves playing with the tangles of your hair.  
    You never put him down and made him feel less than what he was while most others did. He thought back to how strange it was when you had approached him after he had been fired up; how you always some how managed to put him at ease. You've had so many times you could have left him yet you stayed even when you knew he was self destructing, always managing to put the pieces back together again. He remembered the one time when he had Eren pinned to a wall by his shirt ready to punch him and you came racing over. You wrapped your arms around his waist and nuzzled your face into his back asking him not to do it. It was only the second time you both had any interaction, he froze still holding Eren to the wall; no one knew what to do. No one ever usually tried to stop either of them when they were fighting. Your one small action had caught the entire areas attention.   
    You always knew how to calm him down, even when he himself didn't know how. He remembered asking you why you had done it, why you asked him to stop only for you to reply, "How are we going to save humanity when it's trying to destroy its self?" One stupid little phrase had brought everything to a skidding halt, you saved his hide from multiple things when you stopped him and you had unintentionally called him life. That's when everything he thought he knew went side ways it was like he was a child again, just learning how to walk.  Everything was perfect for a little while, like nothing could go wrong. He sat on top of a hill under a tree one night and looked up to the sky just watching the clouds melt by showing the stars that came out from behind to greet him.   
    "Hello." You voice spoke softly making him jump slightly.  
    "Mind if I join you?" You asked him, he looked at you taking in your image in the pale moonlight for the first time. You had left your jacket and straps back in your room your white sleeves rolled half way up your arms. You sat down next to him and smiled as you leaned back on your hands.   
    "What are you doing out so late?" He asked as he looked out the corner of his eye at you.  
    "I couldn't sleep it was like something calling for me. You?" He looked away at your question turning his attention back up to the sky. Your eyes trailed his up to the sky as well, a sigh left your lips you laid back. You both sat in silence for a while before he looked over at you, your eyes were closed and your lips were parted softly. That was the exact moment he realized he was in love with you, more than just some simple crush like he had on some of the other girls. You managed to make him feel things like no one else had.   
    "Goodnight, ____." He whispered softly as he leaned down next to you and lightly kissed your forehead. You stirred slightly shifting closer to him. He flinched when you had moved completely, placing your head on his thigh rendering him unable to fully move from his crossed sitting position. A small smile made its way on his face as he watched your lips form a gentle one. Your arms laid on your stomach slightly crossed, moving one leg to stretch it out he lightly placed his hand on one of your arms as he leaned in the the tree falling asleep himself.   
  
      
    A few months and expeditions passed it was safe to say that you two were a couple. He couldn't be happier. He watched as your form shifted beneath the covers next to him, your bare legs rubbed against his clothed legs your head nestled in the crook of his neck as you sat on his lap. You stayed in his room that night after having a sudden bad feeling like something was wrong. You wore his shirt as you leaned against him breathing softly against his bare shoulders. Everything was quiet until you broke the silence in the room.  
    "Jean, I love you I just thought you should know." You whispered as your hand traced the words 'I love you' over his heart. Your fingers lightly touched his unclothed chest seeing as you were wearing his shirt, he looked down at you as you did so. His right arm was wrapped around your waist while his left rubbed your arm that was tracing words. His hand lightly grasped yours pulling it to his lips he kissed the palm of your hand, pulling away he placed his hand on yours. His hands were bigger than yours he claimed your hands to be the perfect size to fit his. He smiled as you watched him with wide eyes, he peppered your face with light kisses.  
    "I love you too, but where did this come from?" He asked softly as if afraid to wake the ghosts in the room. Your innocent (colour) eyes glazed over as he started to kiss your hand again.  
    "I just have a bad feeling and I'm not sure why. Just stay safe okay?" You asked him making his eyes subtly widen before sending you a closed eye smile. Softly kissing your lips to seal the unspoken promise the moonlight filtered through the window illuminating your figures.  
  
 

~

  
    A few weeks later a new expedition had been announced, Jean had noticed people around the room become exceptionally pale but not you. Even after your scare a few weeks ago your eyes had recaptured that hopeful flame and burst of life. Looking across the room Jean had noticed you practically radiated in the suns rays, something was different about you ever since that night. A light blush settled on his cheeks as he watched you from the other side of the room. It was like he had met you all over again. Jean realized you had noticed his watchful gaze and had a light blush yourself.   
    Even with the blush you smiled at him, god that smile was still bright as ever. He sent you a small cocky smirk making your smile grew and you looked back down to the map on the table. He noticed your hand lightly rub your stomach like you were sick. He raised his brow in confusion when you quickly excused your self. He would have followed but he didn't want to raise any suspicion more than there already was anyway. You had come back a few minutes later looking as fine as ever. You were constantly around him, even held his hand much to every ones surprise. You became more affectionate sending everyone into a spiraling pit of confusion, every one had put the pieces together that you two were a thing.   
    Everyone was happy for you both, Mikasa was happy for the both of you she was happy Jean had found somebody who loved him back and she was happy it was you. Armin was happy for both of you too even though to both Jean and you he sounded slightly dejected. Eren was in the back cracking jokes making Reiner laugh. Some you even smiled at but lightly squeezed Jeans hand making him look down at your joyous state. He felt at peace with him self even though he wanted to throw Eren around slightly.   
    The morning of the expedition came flying around the corner, everything was going smoothly from what Jean could see. That was until a purple flare went off to his right. The right flank had an emergency, Jean responded to it as quick as he cold making his way over Armin following right behind him. Looking around they noticed the area was swarming with Titans, the both of them quickly eliminated all that was in the area. Looking for the wounded Armin noticed a red splotch on the ground.  
    "Jean, down here!" Armin shouted before going to land on the ground next to them. Jean followed Armin to the ground quickly looking around for any more Titans. Quickly moving to the person they noticed that this person was able to make it to a tree to lean against. Armin quickly noticed who this person was and tried to stop Jean. It was you, you propped yourself against the tree and were trying with what every strength you had to stop the bleeding from a hole in your side.   
    "Armin we have to help them! What the hell are you doing?" Jean growled out of character normally he would leave them behind knowing they couldn't save these people but something was dragging him the the propped up person. Letting Jean pass Armin held slight tears in his eyes as he followed Jean. Jean stopped when he seen the (colour) hair peeking from the hood of the cloak.  
    "__-___?" Jean whispered in disbelief, he watched as you lifted your head up making the hood fall.  
    "Hello boys." You said with a horse voice a small smile adorned your lips. Jean raced to you Armin by his side who grasped your warm hand in his, felling you slightly squeeze it. Jean had wrapped his arms around your neck and cried.  
    "We-We can fix this. We can fix this." He continued to mutter as he held you tighter. You flashed a weak smile at Armin who's eyes widened, you weren't afraid of dying you had already accepted death.   
    "Jean you an I both know this is just something I'm going to walk away from." You leaned your head on his a silent tear rolled down your cheek as you pressed a kiss to his temple.   
    "Jean with you do me a favor?" You asked quietly. You heard him hold his breath trying to be quiet to hear you.  
    "Sing that song for me you did that night I told you I loved you." You plead as you held Armin's hand tighter. You felt Jean nod as he moved you so he could sit behind you; wrapping his arms around your waist slipping one of his hands over your wound and taking your bloodied hand in the other. 

    " **Goodnight, goodnight, It's time now to sleep, The moon's watching over** " Jeans voice cracked as he rocked to slightly side to side.

    " **You and your dreams, Goodnight, goodnight, My sweet little one.** " Jean raised your bloodied hand like he did that night and kissed your palm lightly.

    " **Tomorrow your eyes.** " Jean started to cry harder had he drew near the end of the first verse in the lullaby.  

    " **They will light up the sun.** " Jean broke down behind you burying his face into the crook of your neck crying and peppering your skin with kisses as he ended the lullaby. 

    "Armin, do me a favor too? Protect him for me." You smiled softly as the blond cried quietly in front of you too.   
    "I love you. Thank you." You looked to Jean to kiss him one last time. Jean kissed you with every bit of love he felt for you, the kiss broke when you stopped responding. Broken Jean held you there his forehead on yours crying softly.   
    "Jean we need to go." Armin said braking the silence. Jean nodded numbly as he stood up with you in his arms, he had lost some one close to him yet again. Jean walked out of the woods as he held you, everyone gathered the to regroup and retreat. The majority of your old friends eyes widened when they seen your limp body. Jean carried your body to the cart he rode with your body all the way home, he didn't much care for anything around him.   
    Later that night Jean sat on top of the hill like you both used to do he watched the stars until he fell asleep with a deep empty feeling. He woke up to the sun in his eyes and a dove sitting perched in the tree above him cooing.  
    "I thought I would find you here!" Armin ran up to Jean; hold a piece of paper to give to Jean.  
    "I know it may seem a bit weird when you look at it first, but just look at it." Armin said catching his breath slightly. Jean took the paper and opened it his grip on the paper tighten. It was a hand drawn picture of you and him, the night you had both fallen asleep under the stars. Your face looked so peaceful, a slight smile on your lips your fingers laced with Jean's something that had happened some point in the night. He was so deep in a trace by looking at the paper, you looked so peaceful. His state of trance broke when a golden butter fly landed on your image in the picture and fluttered off. Looking up at Armin who witnessed the same thing he had watched the butterfly fly away to the sky.   
    "Her wings of freedom..." Armin muttered as he looked back down at the paper. Jean smiled and continued to watch where the sky the butterfly had flew to.  
    "Her wings.." Jean continued to smile as he looked down to the picture. 

**"** **But goodnight, goodnight**

**Sweet dreams for now**

**Drift off to sleep**

**On your pillow of clouds**

**Goodnight, goodnight**

**My sweet little friend**

**Tomorrow's adventures**

**They will soon begin**

**Tomorrow's adventures**

**Will soon begin"**

**Author's Note:**

> Can Also Be Found On Deviantart  
> I Do Not Own These Characters Or The Song


End file.
